Eight years ago, when you loved me
by minithepeanut
Summary: Sequel to and when all else fails. Sonny has woken up eight years later to find that Chad is married with a daughter and she has no idea where anyone else is. Eight years can really change a lot. Read the first one before you read this!
1. Sophie and Laura

**Hello Peoples, yes this is the sequel. If you haven't read the first one, you must. This makes no sense otherwise. The first one is 'and when all else fails'. You can Google it if you want to, but read it before this one. Oh and one more thing peoples. I will occasionally make you lose the game. Like just then. Sorry this notice is so long, I'm just going to start writing fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC. I do, however own the rights to the characters I made up, but I'm still gonna write I own nothing, because that's just shorter. - Chad's POV**

"Where should we go on vacation?" Laura asked.  
"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" I replied.  
"Well we could go back to California." She fell silent after the word.  
"Why do you want to go to California?" I asked.  
"Well that is where we met."  
"We only met there because of Sonny." I choked out that last word. I truly did love her, but the doctors said she was never going to wake up. I moved on, just like she would have wanted me to, but I still dreamt of her. Eight years of dreams even with three years of marriage and two years of having a daughter, and I realised I had never really moved on.  
"Well, you could go see her." She noted.

I had thought of going back to see Sonny. The notion made me tingle, the kind of spooky chills you get up your spine when you see a ghost. Even though Sonny wasn't a ghost, she still reminded me of one, with the pale skin and the stillness. I had only seen her that one time. She might have looked peaceful, if it weren't for the machines living for her.

"I can't go back. I never have; I never will."  
"You can't hide from it forever. You love her. I know you do. You always have and you always will." I was constantly being surprised by Laura's total nonchalance when it came to talking about me loving Sonny. Perhaps it was because she thought she was never going to wake up.  
"Chad! Please respond!" She demanded. I suppose I must've had that glassy look in my eye that I get when I get lost in my thoughts. 

"Daddy!" Sophie squealed.  
"I'd love to answer you but, Sophie has called."  
"We're going to discuss this later." She said.  
"I'm still not going to go see Sonny."  
"You don't have to see Sonny. I'm talking about going to California. I think Sophie would love walking on the walk of fame. She loves stars."  
"_I am_ a star." I called back while walking down the hall to Sophie's room.  
"WAS!" She replied.

I named her Sophie because of Sonny. That time that I slept over at Sonny's house we kept talking about stuff we liked. She said she adored the name Sophie. Apparently Laura loved it too.  
Sophie and Laura did, in many ways remind me of Sonny, with their long brown hair and their mesmerising chocolate eyes, which were able to put me in a trance.

**So that is the first chapter of the sequel. Basically an introduction to Chad's new life. I know most of you are probably thinking: Why is he married? Why did he leave California? Well, my answer is simple. Because I'M THE AUTHOR. I can do what I want to the story.  
I'll update as soon as I get five reviews!**

**I probably sound like a hypocrite, seeing as I always tell people not to write that, but I seriously want more reviews than the last story.**

**ILYA~**


	2. She's Awake

**Hello Peoples, I've only got four reviews for the last chapter so far. I'm very sad. But I'm gonna update anyway because I like updating. I will not upload more chapters after this though unless I get the requested number of reviews. xxMini~**

**Oh and I named her son after my second-cousin Blake. He's so adorable.**

**Still own nothing - Sonny's POV**

We were driving home on a peaceful Sunday afternoon. The sky was blue, with not a cloud in sight. I looked in the back seat to see my daughter Sophie and my son Blake asleep on each other's shoulders. It was the most relaxed I had felt in ages. Chad had one hand on the steering wheel and the other was resting on my shoulder.

I could still remember our wedding. Tawni gave me no choice but to be her mannequin. She shoved all of the dresses I picked out onto me until she found the perfect one. Then she spent four hours styling my makeup just perfect, along with a small flower she placed in my hair.

I always felt so relaxed knowing that Portlyn had been locked up in a mental asylum. After she tortured Chad and I for weeks, she was deemed mentally unfit to be on a TV show. They did stop filming Mackenzie Falls, but only because Chastity got her leg amputated and Portlyn got locked up in an asylum. Chad joined our show for a bit, until I fell pregnant with Blake, and I had to stop. Chad quit with me.

After losing myself in thought for a while I realised we had already arrived home.  
"Come on Soph, Blake, out of the car. We're home." I called. They started to yawn and stretch. We lived in a beautiful rural home, far away from city life. I wanted to put a touch of Wisconsin in their lives, whilst keeping the part of California that they had.  
"Aaaah!" Sophie screamed.  
"What is it this time?" I asked.  
"Blake was touching me!" She pulled the most disgusted look I had ever seen. I looked over to Chad who was giggling.  
"Yeah, and you were touching him too, just get out of the car." I glared over at Chad whose face had suddenly become mock-serious.

After spending weeks in Wisconsin, visiting my mom, we had arrived home. I was just tired, as were Sophie, Blake and Chad, so we went straight to bed. I had a lot of difficulty sleeping though. For some reason the alarm clock kept going off. A constant beep, repeating its shrill squeal.  
"Chad, turn the alarm off."I muttered, with a pillow over my ears. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes only to see a bright white light.

"Ow! Chad, turn the light off." I muttered. I could hear other people in the room.  
"Ms. Monroe?" I heard them say.  
"Yes that's me." I replied.  
"She's awake. Get Dr. O'Brian."  
"What do you mean I'm awake? Who are you?" I asked, completely confused.  
"Ms. Monroe, you've been in a coma for the last eight years. You're at the hospital."  
"What? I just went to bed five minutes ago, but my stupid freaking alarm keeps going off." I protested.  
"Ms. Monroe, I know this may be hard for you to believe, but what you just saw was a dream."  
"No this is, this is a dream." I tried pinching myself as a man wearing a white coat walked in. I assumed he was Dr O'Brian.  
"Oh my god, she really is awake." He assured himself before directing his attention to me. "Ms. Monroe, you may be feeling like this is all an illusion, but you have been in a coma for the past eight years. I understand you may be a bit startled, but you're awake now, and we just need you to stay alive."  
"If I've been here for the last eight years, then what happened to Portlyn and Chad and Chastity and everyone from So Random?"  
"Oh, well Ms. Monroe..."  
"Just call me Sonny." I interrupted.

He continued to tell me that Portlyn was, in fact, mental, Chastity was wheelchair-bound, but living a normal life, Condor Studios closed down and that Chad had moved to New York. He also added that no one knew what happened to the So Random cast, except that Zora was studying law. I chuckled when I thought of the young Sally Jensen, Kid Lawyer in Supreme Court; even though I knew she would have matured.

"What about my mother?" I asked.  
"Sonny, we really don't like to stress people too much, especially after they've just come out of a coma."He replied with a sincere look on his face.  
"WHERE IS MY MOTHER" I demanded.  
"Sonny, I will tell you about your mother as soon as your heart rate has slowed." I remained completely un-phased by the rapidly increasing beeps from the monitor until now.

**So I'll be nice. Only three reviews this chapter.  
Enjoy.  
ILYA~**


	3. I'm not going to California

**Hello Peoples, sorry I said I would update once I got three reviews but I got those reviews sometime between 10:30pm and 4:45am, so here is chapter three. BTW HeyIt'sME2610 is the coolest person to review my stories! And she made me stay up until like one-thirty on Wednesday night (Thursday morning). Don't worry that's not your surprise. That still remains a surprise. **

**Still own nothing - Laura's POV**

After spending the last few days trying to convince Chad to go back to California became of nothing, I sighed and sat down onto the couch and turned on the TV. I switched it over to the news to see if anything exciting was happening in the world.  
"And, this just in, Allison Monroe, better known as Sonny Monroe from So Random, has awoken after spending the last eight years in a coma." Oh my god, I thought. Chad has to go back. I totally tuned out of the TV and ran into Sophie's room, where he always went when he was trying to avoid talking about Sonny.  
"Martha, could you please go in to watch Sophie. Tell Chad I have something urgent to tell him." I asked Martha, Sophie's nanny. She nodded and walked into Sophie's room.

I could hear Chad throwing a tantrum and I started chuckling when I thought of Chad throwing a tantrum and Sophie making a business call, telling Chad to be quiet. It might not have been that funny but I did chuckle.  
"What's so urgent and why are you chuckling?" He asked. He occasionally acted like he did when I met him eight years ago, particularly after playing with Sophie.  
"Well I just wanted to inform you that we are most certainly going to California."  
"Fine!" He grumbled. "But I'm not going to visit Sonny. I already told you I couldn't look at her almost-corpselike."  
"Well I'll make sure to send your regards." I said in a sincere voice.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"Well I was watching the news and..."  
"Sonny was on the news!" He exclaimed, his eyes almost popping out of his head. "What happened?" All the humour that previously occupied his face was replaced with fear. He started walking around pacing, muttering things like "I should've gone to see her" under his breath.  
"CHAD! RELAX!" I shouted. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Sonny woke up."  
"You're lying" He assured himself. "She was never going to wake up. I mean she woke up once five years ago, but then she was technically dead for four and a half minutes. She won't wake up again."  
"They said it was a minimal chance of her waking up. Minimal doesn't mean she won't."  
"Stop lying to me. I'm not going to visit her."  
"But, Chad..."  
"MY DECISION IS FINAL!" He shouted.  
"SHUT YOUR TRAP!" One of our neighbours yelled.  
"GET A LIFE!" Chad yelled back. I swear, if they knew who he was they wouldn't be so grumpy all the time.  
"UP YOURS" He yelled back.  
"Oh my god, Chad will you stop yelling at the neighbours. Sophie does not need to hear that." I whisper shouted for some reason. He just walked up to the window above the kitchen sink and slammed it shut.  
"I hate these neighbours. And I'm going to bed." He protested, before turning around and heading back to our bedroom.

I was half worried that Chad wasn't going to believe it again, seeing as Sonny did wake up five years ago, and they thought she was going to be fine, until she almost died. We were dating then, and we were living in Washington at the time. When we heard about it we started driving over there, only to hear on the radio that Sonny died for almost five minutes and was back in a coma. Chad had never looked more disappointed, and we moved to New York shortly thereafter, so Chad would have no temptation of driving back there.

**Sorry, no offense to anyone from New York, I was just trying to put in a really grumpy character, which will later have a higher purpose in the plot of this story.** **I'm seriously not trying to offend anyone.**

**I love you guys~**

**But I don't know if that little link down the bottom is feeling the love. You know that one that says Review this Chapter. Yeah, that one. I think you should click on it and make it feel loved. And while you're at it you can review this chapter. I'll update soon.  
xx Mini**


	4. Sonny's a Miracle

**Hello Peoples, thank you for all the reviews. I don't really know what else to say here so I'm just gonna write. YAY! I finally got five reviews for chapter 1.**

**Still own nothing - Chad's POV**

I went into my room and sat down on my bed. I always felt bad after I had an argument with Laura, especially if it was about Sonny. These last few weeks though Laura had been extremely persistent in trying to get me to go see Sonny. I did want to see her. I was just afraid of seeing her dead, or in a state where she was dead, but with a heartbeat, like she had been for the last eight years.

I loved Sonny. Correction, I love Sonny, and I always will. Laura was bizarrely alright with knowing that there was another living being out there, that I loved more than my wife and that wasn't my daughter. I always think it might be because we both believed that Sonny was not going to wake up. She had been hit by a car, gone into a coma, woken up for three hours and died for four and a half minutes, before returning to her comatose state.

I began to close my eyes, after I realised it would be better to sleep on a decision like this. Also, I would be able to know if she's going to die in the first three hours. I turned on the radio, so as to make sure that Sonny didn't die. I had become an exceptionally light sleeper these past few years, jumping up whenever I heard Sonny's voice or name.

Surprisingly enough, it wasn't a news report that woke me up. My phone rang about an hour and a half after I went to bed. I checked the time, trying to decide if I should yell at them for waking me up. Seeing as it was only seven thirty I decided I better not.  
"Hello" I answered.  
"Oh sorry sir, is now a bad time?" The voice asked. It sounded vaguely familiar.  
"No, I was just...um...May I ask who's calling?"  
"This is Katherine Moore. I'm calling about Sonny."  
"Oh" I replied.  
"Well, firstly, are you Chad Dylan Cooper?"  
"Yes" I replied.  
"Well then, if it is not too much trouble, we need someone to come and collect Sonny when she is fully able to leave the hospital. She'll still need someone to look after her. We were hoping you would e able."  
"Um...I can do that...but why was I chosen?" I asked.  
"Well, seeing as Connie Monroe killed herself five years ago and we haven't been able to keep in touch with anyone else close to Sonny, besides you and Ms. Lancaster. We thought we should have asked you first seeing as you were older."  
"Um..." I almost dropped the phone.  
"We're sorry to be placing such a demanding task on you on such short notice, but we do need to know if she'll have somewhere to live, or if we should call Ms. Lancaster."  
"I'll...um...I don't know if I can even look at Sonny. But I know my wife can look after her. So...yes." What was I thinking! Sure, Laura could look after Sonny, but that would mean that I might have to see Sonny die. I really couldn't bear to watch that happen.  
"Well, normally we wouldn't ask this until a few months of careful surveillance, but Sonny seems to have retained all the skills people tend to lose whilst in a coma. We think she might recover better if she's in an environment surrounded by people she knows."  
"Well is Sonny still in the same hospital?" I asked, finally managing a hold on exactly what had just happened.  
"Yes, do you require the address or..."  
"No I'm fine, but can I just call you back later? I need to speak to my wife."  
"Certainly." She left her name and the number of the receptionist I had to call, and hung up the phone.

**HEEEY PEEPS!  
I love all of you guys that review. You guys make me smile :)  
Although I think that link down the bottom needs something to cheer him up. You should try clicking it. I think that would cheer me up if I were a link.**

**SO just so we're clear, the hospital asked Chad to take Sonny in, he said yes, realised he had to ask Laura and said he'd call them back. I was reading it and thinking this might only make sense to me. Sorry if I'm super confusing in my writing.**


	5. Telling Laura

**Hello Peoples, I felt like writing a clump of pointless filler here, HEHE FILLER. SO yeah that was a waste of a line. **

**Enjoy the chapter though.**

**Still own nothing - Chad's POV still.**

"Laura," I called out after placing my phone back down on the bedside table.  
"What is it now, Chad?" She called back.  
"I need to ask you something." I replied whilst walking up toward her. I put my arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"And that is..." She beckoned before returning the favour.  
"Well, you know how you kept telling me to go see Sonny..." I began.  
"Yeah," She said while gesturing for me to continue on.  
"Well I got a call from the hospital and..."  
"Did Sonny die again?" She asked, with a tone of panic in her voice, though she kept a controlled face.  
"No, she's a miracle. She woke up and was able to retain most abilities people lose in a coma."  
"So, does that mean you're going to visit her."  
"I'm getting to that part. Sonny woke up, and because she was coping so well they're going to run a few tests and then they can send her home if she's fine."  
"But I thought she didn't have a home. You know, after her mom _left_."  
"I was getting to that part too. They asked me if we could look after Sonny. Firstly, they think she would recover better when surrounded by people she knows, and they can only find Zora as their other alternative, and secondly they need someone who is capable of looking after her."

She just stared at me blankly for a moment processing all the information I had just given her.  
"So I'm gonna take that as a maybe..." I said with sarcasm intended.  
"Yes!" She replied.  
"Yes, that's a maybe?" I asked, still quite confused.  
"Yes, we should take her in. Silly."  
"Hey, before you go off calling me silly, remember you're the one who married me." I joked back.  
"And that's silly?" She asked before kissing me on the lips.  
"Very silly!" I replied before kissing her again.

I woke up the next morning at about nine thirty. Laura, who had begun sleeping normally, again, was already awake and cooking breakfast. I put on my slippers and robe and walked out there. Sure enough Sophie and Laura were sitting down waiting for me, not that Sophie had much of a choice. I sat over next to them and picked up my scrambled eggs.  
"Don't forget to ring the hospital and tell them we're taking Sonny." Crap! I had completely forgotten about that.  
"Will do, but how are we going to get over to California?"  
"Chad, I already told you we're officially going to California. Remember?" I did remember, but trying to look less like an idiot I replied.  
"Well what about Sonny getting back?"  
"We can afford a one-way ticket for Sonny." She replied.  
"Cool" I replied. "The Dylan Coopers are going to California."  
"You're a Dylan Cooper. I'm still just a Cooper, and until Sophie is old enough to decide she shall be just Cooper as well."  
"But honey..." I pleaded using my puppy dog eyes.  
"Dylan is your middle name, not your last name." She stated trying not to look at my puppy dog face. "And that face is not going to change my mind." She added.  
"Well," I said, after finishing my eggs, "I'm gonna go have a shower." I walked out of the kitchen and over to the bathroom.  
"Ring the hospital first!" She called out. I can't believe I forgot it again.  
"I'll do it after my shower seeing as they're three hours behind." I continued getting into the shower.

**So yeah peoples, I kind of stopped it there for a reason. And I felt that Chad and Laura needed some more romance seeing as they are married. Sorry if you guys hate me now for making Chad kiss someone else. Oh dear, shame on me. LOL but seriously I LOVE YOU GUYS and your reviews are just an added bonus.**


	6. My Happy Dance

**Hello Peoples, I just wanted to say Happy Birthday. I got you a chapter. Do you like it really? Well too bad if you don't because you can't return gifts. Oh, but you might have some people coming after your gift, because I don't actually own SWAC, but my dad does own an XR6. Oh well enjoy Sonny's POV.**

"What is this picture?" Dr. O'Brian asked, while holding up a picture of a car.  
"It's a Ford Falcon XR6." I bluntly stated.  
"Well, simply, a car would have been good enough, but very good. What's this picture?"  
"Doc, we've been doing this for the last hour. I think I know what they all are. And shouldn't you be checking more important stuff, like, if I can walk, for example?" His jaw dropped. I don't think doctors are actually prepared for their long-term coma patients to wake up with this much memory retention.  
"Ok Miss Monroe. Do you remember how to walk?" He asked in a sincere tone.  
"Yep, I think I got it." I swung my legs over the side of the bed, put my feet down and stood up. Evidently I wasn't strong enough to hold my own body weight yet, because I fell over, only to be caught by Dr. O'Brian and one of the other nurses in the room.  
"Ok Miss Monroe, I think you need a wheelchair for a while. Well, just until you get your strength back." He said whilst sitting me back on my bed.

I started thinking of how I could've used this for my Sicky Vicky sketch. 'How to have fun in a wheelchair.' I laughed at the thought of a wheelchair race down the So Random Hallways. Hallways that now belonged to some new broadcasting station, which played reruns all night. I knew that because I spent the majority of last night watching it. **(A/N That's 2 for SR)**

Whilst I was chuckling to myself and Dr. O'Brian was filling out some form to order me a wheelchair a petite young woman in casual clothes, walked in whispering something into the other nurse's ear. She turned around to walk out but, before she got out Dr. O'Brian lifted his head from the forms.  
"Ah, Katherine, I assume you have some good news for me." He said to the woman.  
"Yes, I do indeed." She whispered something into his ear, presumably the same thing she whispered into the nurse's ear.  
"Yes, that is great news." He replied.  
"If it's great news why can't I know?" I interrupted, reminding them all that I was in the room.  
"Well Katherine, do you think you could get us a wheelchair for Ms. Monroe?" She nodded, took the piece of paper Dr. O'Brian had just been writing on and left. "Well Sonny, we've found you a place to live. For the next few years until you're definitely ready to live on your own." He said.  
"Yay for me!" I exclaimed. "Where is it?"  
"You'll be going to live in New York."  
"New York? But then how will I annoy you all day?" I joked.  
"Hey, I'm sure you could come and visit all the time." He replied sarcastically. "And besides you're probably the least annoying coma patient I've ever had."  
"Aw thanks Doc." I said.  
"Don't tell anyone though. But back on topic, you'll be going to live in New York with Chad."

My jaw dropped at what I just heard. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was going to see Chad again!  
"Whoa! When am I gonna see Chad?" I asked.  
"You'll see him in a few days." He replied.  
Dr. O'Brian was definitely my favourite doctor. I only had two doctors looking after me; Dr. O'Brian was younger and joked around a lot. Dr. Leichardt was a lot older and really didn't like teenagers. Dr. Leichhardt was also the one who told me about my mother killing herself. He said it callously, as if he was only there for his pay check.  
"Yay for me-e, I'm gonna see Cha-ad" I started singing whilst moving my hands in a small circle, doing my happy dance. Dr. O'Brian just chuckled to himself.  
"In a few days." He interrupted. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to check on another patient of mine." He said. Before he could walk out the door my wheelchair had arrived.  
"Ooh can I come with you Doc?" I asked, still hyper from the good news.  
"I don't know. I'm not supposed to let you leave this room." He replied. I just continued to look at him with my puppy dog face, which I was so happy I recalled. It got me so much stuff of Dr. O'Brian.  
"Oh ok, fine! Just don't tell Dr. Leichardt." He said, while pulling one of those, Damn why did I just fall for that faces. **(A/N FALLS)  
**"Yay and why would I?" I was helped into the wheelchair by Dr. O'Brian and the other nurse that was just there taking notes.  
"It's not you that I'm worried about." He said while looking over to the nurse, before wheeling me out of the room.  
"So where are we going doc?" I asked.  
"We're going to go see Hannah. **"  
**"What happened to Hannah?" I asked.  
"She broke her arm and got a concussion when she fell down some stairs. I'm the doctor that has to make sure she can still remember things."  
"Is that like your job or something? Making people remember stuff?"  
"Well basically. I'm the most tolerant when it comes to people forgetting stuff when you're talking to them."

**So that was SR-2 and MF-1, oh and did you like your surprise? Sorry I made you fall down some stairs though.  
Oh and peoples that aren't HeyIt'sME2610. Did you like the chapter? If you did you should tell me in a review, if you didn't you should tell me in a review, if you think this story needs a psycho duck you should tell me in a review. Basically, just tell me what you think of the story in a review.  
ILYA~**


	7. I have the weirdest dreams

**Hello Peoples, I'm actually deciding to wait until I get three reviews for this chapter before I upload the next one. I know that you people are capable of it. You guys have done it before.**

**I still don't own SWAC - **

"LAURA! I CAN'T CLOSE THIS GOD DAMN SUITCASE!" I shouted.  
"Watch your language" she chuckled while walking in the room. "I'll fix it for you." She tucked in some of the shirts and zipped it up as if it was...um...something really easy to zip up, and my previous struggle had been completely pathetic. She came over and gave me a kiss on the lips.  
"This is why I was silly enough to marry you." She said while playing with my collar. "Because, if I didn't, how on Earth would you open a jar?"  
"Ha ha, very funny!" I replied sarcastically, which was followed by another kiss on the lips.  
"Excuse me," Martha interrupted. I pulled away from Laura to see Martha holding Sophie. "But my day is up."  
"Oh right, sorry." Laura said while picking up Sophie out of Martha's arms. I pulled out my wallet and gave her a tip. I didn't know how much it was but I knew we could afford it. I still had plenty of money from Mackenzie Falls, **(MF~1)** and the money we made from the DVD sales. Martha thanked us and walked out. Laura put the sleeping Sophie tucked her into her crib and walked back to me.

"So are when are we going to California?" I asked.  
"We're leaving on Thursday." She replied.  
"Well then, I suppose I should get to sleep."  
"And why is that?" She asked.  
"Because if Thursday is anything like Santa, it won't come unless you're asleep." I joked back.  
"Oh in that case, good night."  
"Good night. Love you." I said, followed by a kiss on the lips, before I got into bed and fell asleep.

I was pushing Sophie on the swing that I had built in the backyard. Both Sonny and Laura were there, having a social little chat on our outdoor dining table. Earlier that morning we had a conversation about how silly some of the Pokémon looked. I had no idea why, we just did.

Everything was peaceful; the wind was blowing through my hair, occasionally flicking it into my face. I knew it was just a dream, but I loved it. Well I did, until one of those crazy little duck Pokémon ran in and shot everyone with an AK-47. I woke up. What the hell was that about, I wondered.

**Sorry that's so short, I got a bit of writer's block. Or maybe it's LRS, Lack of Reviews** **Syndrome. Either way, it can't be good. I think you should review just in case it's the second one.  
Oh and seeing as I got only ONE review for the last chapter, no one told me whether the story needed a psycho duck. So I included it anyway, just to make it longer.**

**ILYA, but seriously, REVIEW, that link isn't getting its required amounts of love. Links need at least three clicks to grow bigger and better. Like into a new chapter, maybe.**


	8. Meeting Hannah

**Hello Peoples, have any of you actually woken up at 5:30 on a Sunday without a valid reason? Well if you have your insane, like me. Thanks to everyone who reviews. You guys make my day! **

Dr. O'Brian wheeled me into one of the wards, where there were a lot of kids and teenagers with broken bones. They all seemed to be sitting there, either sleeping or continuously flicking through the limited amount of channels.  
"So...which one of these is Hannah?" I asked, drawing attention to myself. One of the kids looked up.  
"OH MY GOD...IT'S SONNY MONROE!" she screamed.  
"Sonny Monroe died five years ago. Duh!" An older kid commented.  
"I died five years ago?" I asked Dr. O'Brian.  
"Only for four and a half minutes. Then we brought you back. That's why your mother..." He sighed.  
"Oh," I replied. I turned to the kid who said my name before. "Hey, I'm Sonny."  
"I told you so." She bragged to the other kid, before directing her attention to me. "Why are you in a wheelchair?" She asked.  
"Oh, that's because I haven't worked out for months..." I joked.  
"But you were in there for eight years." The other kid commented.  
"I WAS IN THERE FOR EIGHT YEARS?" I yelled to Dr. O'Brian in a mock-serious tone. The little girl giggled.  
"Well Ms. Monroe, I have to go see Hannah, and I can't leave you here unattended."  
"Bye Sonny!" The little girl called out while I was being wheeled away by Dr. O'Brian.

"Hey Doc," I asked as we went over to Hannah's bed, "That little girl had to be eight or nine."  
"Yeah," He replied, gesturing me to continue.  
"How did she know who I was?"  
"Well after you went in a coma, the DVD sales for So Random **(That's one for SR) **went up heaps. They played heaps of reruns as well. But they closed down the studio because they didn't actually need actors."  
"Makes sense, I guess." I looked over to Hannah, who was asleep.  
"Do you think you can wake her up? I have to pee."  
"Sure thing Doc." Dr. O'Brian walked down the hall and turned left. I turned my attention to Hannah. She had to be about fifteen or sixteen. Maybe she would know who I was too, I thought.  
"Psst...Hannah..." I whispered while poking and trying not to wake up the person on the other side of the curtain. "Han-nah" I repeated. "Wake up."  
"Huh?" She said completely confused while struggling to open her eyes.  
"Doc...I mean Dr. O'Brian asked me to wake you up." She was completely awake now.  
"Hey you call him Doc too. He told me to call him that and I started calling him that and then the whenever I ask someone to get my doctor, they're like "Which one?" and then I'm like "Doc." And then I always think I should call him by his actual name. Whoa, I'm going on about nothing again."  
"Hey that's okay, it makes you unique." She swung her legs off the edge of the bed and sat up.  
"Oh my god, you're Sonny Monroe!" She exclaimed, before falling off the edge of the bed and into my arms. I chuckled a bit.  
"And you must be Hannah." I replied. Just at that moment Dr. O'Brian returned. He looked at me holding Hannah and helping her back on to the bed.  
"So what'd I miss?" He asked.  
"I was being a klutz again." She replied.  
"So I see you two have met."  
"And now you see how I broke my arm." She said, directing it at me.  
"Hey, at least you weren't hit by a car." I commented.  
"So Hannah," Dr. O'Brian interrupted. "I see your memory is still fine."  
"Wait a sec...Where am I? Who are you?" She asked with a serious look on her face. Dr. O'Brian raised an eyebrow and she cracked up laughing. "Yeah, my memory's fine. I even remembered my favourite comedian from when I was eight. Well actually I was seven, but I turned eight and I still watched your DVDs. Aagh! I'm talking too much. Virtual slap in face."  
"Why did you just say virtual slap in face?"  
"Because I can't actually slap myself in the face, because I had a concussion recently. HEH LOL I just said because twice in one sentence. Oh my god, now I'm saying my thoughts out loud again. Face-palm."  
"Doc, she is definitely the most awesome person I have met since waking up." I said while pointing to Hannah. He just put on a fake hurt face, like Chad used to. "Ok, second-most awesome person." Hannah just giggled.

**What'd you guys think of that chapter? Was it good? Bad? Average? Is this next part me rambling on? I MUST KNOW!  
That; and the review this chapter link is starting its first day of being a link for Chapter 8. You should go introduce yourself. The two of you could be great friends.**

**Still love you guys~ (If I didn't I wouldn't keep updating, would I?) **


	9. Welcome to California

**Hello Peoples, it's me again. What's up? And other stuff like that. Well...I am now in love with these Turkish Delight ice-creamy things. I bought a packet of them and now I love them. LOTS. So I may be a bit HYPER while writing this chapter.**

**Still own nothing - Chad's POV**

"Hurry up Chad or we'll be late." Laura called out from down the hallway.  
"Well I haven't seen Sonny in eight years. I want to look my best." I called back.  
"JUST GO AWAY ALREADY" The neighbour yelled back. It just occurred to me that I never bothered to learn his name.  
"MAYBE YOU SHOULD GET A JOB!" I called back. "THEN WE DON'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOU!"  
"CHAD! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS NOW!" Laura screamed. That was odd. She was always calm and relaxed when she told me it was pointless.  
"Sorry, I'm coming." If I were a dog, I would be whimpering out there with my tail between my legs. But I wasn't, so I just snuck out with one of my bags covering my face. "I'm sorry." I said. "I'll behave." Geez, I must've sounded like a six year old.  
"Damn straight you are!" She replied, putting on a macho facade for a moment.

We took a taxi on the way to the airport. After getting out, paying the man and getting on our plane, I realised something of major importance. I forgot to ring the hospital.  
"LAURA!" I exclaimed.  
"What is it?"  
"I FORGOT TO RING THE HOSPITAL. WHAT IF WE GET THERE AND SONNY'S LIVING WITH ZORA!"  
"Relax," she intervened. "I rang them, and told them that we were coming."  
"Oh thank god." I felt a wave of relief come over me. I sat back down in my seat and strapped myself in. When I remembered I was afraid of heights.  
"I love you." She said.  
"I...uh...I'm afraid to fly." I added. **(So that's worth what? At least five.)  
**"Oh, well...I heard that if you just sleep, it's not as bad." She replied. I was reluctant to go to sleep, especially when I thought of the dream I had last night. But apparently I did sleep.

"Chad!" I felt someone shaking my shoulders. "Chad wake up, we're here!" It was Laura.  
"Oh right. Afraid of flying. Getting Sonny. I remember now." I muttered.  
"Chad get off the plane!" She said dragging me by the arm. Unable to make up a good response I just mumbled under my breath.

After getting out of the airport and checking into our hotel I slumped down on the bed, determined to get a better sleep.  
"Chad, are you forgetting something?"  
"Um...no. Now let me sleep woman."  
"Chad you know what I'm talking about."  
"The time for talking is over." **(So as requested there's more for MF)  
**"I"M TALKING ABOUT SONNY!" She yelled. Oh right. Sonny...at the hospital...picking her up...Pfft, of course I remembered that. Quick think of a convincing lie.  
"I knew that. I was just seeing if you really cared enough to remind me." I stuttered.  
"Chad I'm not an idiot. I know you forgot. Don't worry I won't tell Sonny though."  
"That is why I love you."

**For the record I started wrtiting this yesterday.**  
**Ok Peoples, enjoy your chapter. Thank you, come again. I'm hyper now! I've only eaten a piece of cake, a tiny chocolate bar, a semmich with choc-hazelnut spread, and one of my Turkish Delight ice-creamy things. Oh and I had an iced coffee and a vanilla flavoured milk. (WOW that is actually really unhealthy.) OH WELL. It's not like I'm gonna eat that tomorrow. BTW It is like 5:45pm here. I didn't just have that for breakfast or a midnight snack, because I know that it's probably morning over where you people are.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! There are virtual cookies in it for you. (Good thing they're virtual or they'd be up on my list of unhealthy things I've eaten.)**


	10. The Great Wheelchair Race

**Hello Peoples, you guys are all awesome...and thanks everyone who reviews. Yeah I love you guys slightly more. Because then I actually know you're reading my story!**

**Still own Nothing - Sonny's POV  
**"Well Sonny, I'm sorry, but you have to go back to your room now."  
"Fine." I mumbled.  
"Ooh, can I come with?" Hannah asked. We both turned to Dr. O'Brian and put on our puppy dog faces.  
"PLEASE?" We asked in unison.  
He sighed and agreed.  
"Fine...but you can't go anywhere else."  
"Ok, not that I was planning to anyway. I just really want to hang out with Sonny, because Sonny is awesome. And oh my god I'm ranting again." She pretended to zip her mouth shut, lock it and throw the key away and then ran up to us.  
"Now I kind of don't want to leave." I commented.  
"Well Hannah's going to be leaving too."  
"Oh right. Well anyway, I wonder if Chad's here yet."  
"CHAD"S COMING HERE? Like, Chad Dylan Cooper?" She squealed.  
"What happened to that key?" I chuckled.  
"Sorry, I just never thought I'd get to meet two of my favourite celebrities from when I was eight, all because I broke my arm. If I'd had known this was going to happen I would've broken my arm ages ago." As she finished saying that she managed to trip over a wet floor sign. Seriously, not even the wet floor. The sign. It was actually pretty funny.

Dr. O'Brian walked over to her and helped her up. A nurse was walking past at the time. She also, chuckled.  
"I think we should put you in a wheelchair." He joked. I guess that nurse must've taken it literally because she ran into a little supply room opposite us and pulled out a wheelchair. Instead of arguing we accepted the offer and Dr. O'Brian helped her into it.  
"I can push one of them if you'd like." She responded before Dr. O'Brian could ask how he was going to move us both.  
"Well thankyou Madeline." He replied while reading her nametag.  
"No problem."

After getting halfway to my room, with Doc pushing me and Maddy, as we had come to call her, pushing Hannah, I came up with an epic idea.  
"We should have a wheelchair race." I exclaimed. Normally I wouldn't even think it, but I realised that Maddy and Doc were more fun than most people.  
"No, I think that would be dangerous." Dr. O'Brian replied.  
"No, you think you're gonna lose." Maddy egged him on.  
"Yeah Doc, what's the matter? Afraid of some competition." Hannah added.  
"Oh it's on like Donkey Kong." He commented. Hannah and I just cracked up laughing.  
We started down the hall. It was actually really entertaining. Hannah and I, after we stopped laughing as hard, were in charge of yelling "OUT OF THE WAY PEOPLES" to anyone standing in the corridor. Yeah, I know. It wasn't very hospital-like. But it did put a smile on a lot of faces.

After the final corner we were greeted with a very pleasant sight. It was Chad. He was knocking on my door.  
"OH MY CHAD!" Did everyone say that? Hannah jumped out of her wheelchair only to fall flat on her face. "Ouch!" She commented.  
"Sonny." He turned to me now, as Dr. O'Brian and Maddy were helping Hannah back into her chair. "Oh my god. It's really you." He ran up to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Don't ever do that to me again."  
"What, call your cast mate psycho, dodge a punch and get hit by a car, go into a coma for three years, wake up, die, go back into a coma for another five years, wake up and befriend a klutz?" I asked sarcastically.  
"Whoa, you remember it all?" He asked whilst trying to pick his jaw up off the floor.  
"No...I was told."  
"Well that makes a lot more sense." He said, now clearly embarrassed as to how simple a question he had asked. "So who's your friend?"  
"This is Hannah. She's one of Doc's other patients."  
"Doc?" He questioned.  
"Dr. O'Brian. Oh, and this is Maddy." He looked up to Dr. O'Brian and put his hand out. They shook hands and then he shook hands with Maddy. He gave Hannah a hug.  
"So I get why you are in a wheelchair," he said gesturing to me, "but you've only got a cast on your arm."  
"I'm a klutz." She simply responded.  
"Welcome to California, Chad." We both said in unison.

**So yeah, and virtual cookies to everyone has reviewed. I've got half the amount of reviews to my previous story in less than a third of the chapters. BTW I'm still trying to get three more reviews for that story. Lifetime supply of virtual cookies to whoever gives me my 69****th**** Review.  
xx Mini**


	11. We're Married

**Hello Peoples, so I got a few reviews saying they couldn't wait until Laura and Sonny met...well people if you have waiting issues, drink two cups of coffee, spin around for twenty minutes, complain that the world is spinning, escape from the asylum they've locked you in and report back to me later.  
I know I've already given that advice to someone, but it's good advice.**

**While I have most of the cast hostage in the secret room in my house, I don't have Sterling Knight... *sigh*and my sister "accidentally" fed the rights of Marshall, Zora, Nico and Grady, to my dog. And yes this is an unusually long comment...but just skips it if you want to.**

**If anyone has seen the whereabouts of a certain blonde-haired, sparkly blue-eyed celebrity by the name of Sterling Knight, that would be heaps appreciated. I require clones of him to add to my hot guys collection and my SWAC actors collection.  
xx Mini**

**Chad's POV**

Sonny was definitely not looking the way I was expecting her to look. Well actually, she wasn't doing what I thought recovering coma patients do. I mean a wheelchair race? She'd only been awake for four days. **(Sorry if this is wrong...I don't think I specified dates)**How is she well enough to be pushed around a hospital at extremely high speeds?

After meeting Doc and Maddy and Hannah we walked into Sonny's room.  
"Wow, Sonny. Nice place you got here." I joked.  
"Oh yeah...I do my best to make it look good." She sarcastically replied.  
"Well I really think you should spend more time on making YOU look good and less time making the room look good."

She slapped me.

"Sonny, again with the OWWWWW!" She just giggled. "What! Giggling? I come back here to look after you for the next, however long until you're good enough to live on your own, and you slap me and then giggle about it?" I yelled. She just continued giggling. "Well then what's so funny?"  
"You haven't changed a bit." She giggled.  
"Oh yeah wanna bet?" Just then, as if on cue, Laura walked in, holding Sophie's hand.  
"Um...Chad?" She asked.  
"Yeah..."  
"Do you know these people?"  
"You didn't tell her?" Laura asked.  
"Tell me what?" Sonny asked.  
"Okay firstly, I've only been talking to Sonny for five minutes and secondly, I was about to say that."  
"SAY WHAT?" Sonny screamed at me.  
"We're married."

Sonny's jaw almost hit the floor. She just sat there with her eyes constantly flicking between Laura and me, and occasionally Sophie.  
"If Chad...I mean you, got married, how come there was nothing in about it in any magazines?" Hannah asked, interrupting the silence.  
"Well we kept it secret..." Laura answered for me. "Firstly, we didn't want a lot of attention, and secondly, no one was interested in Chad at the time. They were more interested in Justin Bieber admitting he was gay." I looked back over to Sonny. She was now lifting her jaw off the floor, and preparing to talk.  
"And...This is...I mean she is your daughter?" Sonny asked pointing to Sophie.  
"This is Laura, we've been married for three years, and this is our daughter Sophie. She's two."  
"And a half!"Sophie added.  
"Sophie." Sonny sighed. "Was that because of...?"  
"Partly." I answered her unfinished question.  
"Well I can see you guys all have some catching up to do," Doc said, gesturing towards Sonny and I, "So I'm gonna take Hannah back to the ward."  
"BUT DOC!" She winged.  
"Let's go Maddy." He finished. Dr. O'Brian walked out with Hannah in her wheelchair and Maddy left behind them.

**Sorry to anyone of my fanfic fans who actually likes that guy I mentioned. (No I will not mention his name more than once) But I really hate him. With a passion. And I thought more than half of you would agree with me that, saying that he's gay is funny. Sorry if I offended any gay people as well. **

**Please Review...I still need a 68****th**** and 69****th**** review for and when all else fails as well.  
LOVE YOU GUYS!  
xx Mini**


	12. Aunty Sonny

**Hello Peoples, due to the overwhelming response to my last chapter, I am writing this at school. I know some of you might get a lot more reviews than I did, but I published it last night, went to bed and woke up with seven reviews...and then two more.  
"Seven reviews...and two reviews...that makes a whole lot of reviews"  
LOL, not really. Thankyou peoples...but please stop telling me what should happen in the story. I've already got this one planned out. And yes there will be slight CHANNY. Oh and a lot of you don't like Laura? What is wrong with Laura?**

**Still own nothing - Sonny's POV**

I was still in shock after what I had heard...Chad was married and had a daughter. The other part wasn't very surprising. I somehow already knew he was gay. I looked around and realised Doc was leaving and taking Hannah and Maddy with him. Oh great, this could be awkward.  
"So...Chad..." I asked in my, this is a really uncomfortable conversation voice.  
"Yeah..."  
"Congratulations"  
"Thanks." He replied.  
"So..."  
"Well...as intriguing as this conversation is...I'm going to go take Sophie to the bathroom." Laura interrupted.

"She's pretty." I commented after Laura and Sophie left.  
"Which one?"  
"Both of them."  
"You know that I still love you right." He said in a neutral voice.  
"I know...but does she know?"  
"Yeah...she knows. She was the one that insisted on me coming to visit you."  
"So you weren't going to come?" I asked playfully.  
"I thought you were going to leave me again." He said tears welling up in his eyes.  
"Chad don't cry. I promise you I will not die again...well, not for a while anyway."  
"Okay...I don't know if you forgot his while you were in a coma...but Chad Dylan Cooper does not cry."  
"And I remembered that Chad Dylan Cooper refers to himself in third person. And he uses three names when he does."  
"Wow Sonny, you're freakish with the whole recovery thing. Well I know they said you were a miracle, but even one time on the Falls..."  
"Hang on Chad..."I said feigning a sore throat. "Could you please pass me that glass of water?"  
"Yeah sure." Just as he handed me the glass of water I threw it all over him.  
"WHAT THE?"  
"You said Falls!" I giggled.  
"Oh that's it Monroe, you are so going to get it!"  
"Get what?" I begged him on.  
"P.F.S!" He answered bluntly.  
"P.F.S? What's that?"  
"Oh so you don't remember? Maybe this will help you." He hit me in the face with a pillow.  
"Oh right. I made up P.F.S. that time you and Tawni had S.P.S."  
"Yeah you did." He said while swinging another pillow. I ducked. I picked up the other pillow on my bed and we had a pillow fight. I don't know exactly how long it went on, but we were interrupted by the door opening. We both dropped the pillows and put on our innocent faces.  
"Oh hey Laura." I said.  
"Hey sweetie." Chad said, as he walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. Sophie ran over to me.  
"Hey Sophie." I said.  
"Hi Aunty Sonny." I just awed at the thought that she already knew who I was...and she called me Aunty Sonny. Chad who was standing next to Laura also awed. I guess Laura taught her that.  
"So I'm an Aunty?"  
"Apparently so." Chad answered. "Well you are going to be around her an awful lot."  
"Yeah I guess so. Well I should probably get some sleep though. I've been up for a while."  
"Okay sleep tight." He said giving me a lift onto the bed.

**Yay finally finished that chapter. I was writing it but had to do stuff in between, like PE and go home. So yeah...HAHA to anyone that has to go back to school tomorrow. You just lost the game. **

**Luvv you lots **

**xx Mini**


	13. Sonny's Friends

**Hello Peoples, I realised that these comments were getting unusually long. I should stop that. So yeah...and why has only one person asked about Tawni, Nico and Grady? I told you what happened to Zora, but I haven't said much about the others. I couldn't help myself with this disclaimer though.**

**Disclaimer:  
Sterling: You don't own SWAC!  
Me: No...But I shall! MWAHAHA  
Sterling: Someone call the asylum.  
Me: Been there, done that.  
Sterling: And they let you out?  
Me: When did I say they let me?  
Sterling: HELP!**

**Chad's POV**

I was really happy that Sonny still had her memory. It made it a lot less awkward for me, having to say I loved you and now I'm married to someone else. She already figured that out. She was kinda over it. Yet, I kept feeling bad about it. If I had known Sonny was going to wake up I would've waited for her. I wouldn't have gone to get coffee with Laura, and Sophie would've never been born. So I guess things really do happen for a reason.

And then I remembered Sonny's friends. The ones from So Random. **(SR-1) **I had Tawni's number, seeing as we had become quite close after the accident. Zora wouldn't be hard to chase down, and she might know Grady's number. But no-one knew about Nico. There were some rumours about him moving to another country, but no one knew for certain. I realised they might love to see Sonny and vice versa, so I began the ringing.

I rang Tawni first. She answered after the third ring.  
"Chad?" She said, completely surprised.  
"Hey Tawni, I have to tell you something."  
"What is it this time? Because I already told you I'm not interested in how Sophie pronounces the word 'yellow'."  
"It's about Sonny."  
"She's not..." She stopped.  
"No, she's not dead. She woke up...and I think you should come and see her."  
"Come? I thought you were in New York."  
"No I'm in California. We're taking Sonny back to live with us, once she's well enough."  
"We're?"  
"Me and Laura and Sophie! Now will you stop picking up on little insignificant things that I say?"  
"Okay then Mr. Cranky-pants." She teased.  
"She's still in the same hospital, and I think she would love to see you guys."  
"Us guys?"  
"Yeah, you, Zora and Grady." I contemplated adding Nico to the list, but I knew he had changed his number and gone into hiding.  
"Well have you asked Zora and Grady?"  
"Not yet. I need to find Zora...which shouldn't be too hard, and I was gonna ask you for Grady's number.

She recited Grady and Zora's numbers, which only meant less work for me, and hung up. She said she would be there at about noon tomorrow. Grady said they were having some difficulties on the dairy farm, **(I decided he needed a job somehow related to cheese.) **and Zora said she would fly in as soon as she could. I now felt good about myself for making all of Sonny's friends come back. I knew Sonny would love it too.

**So peoples how did you like it? Chapter 13 gave me writer's block.  
You should review...and then you should go on my profile and complete the profile challenge.**

**Luvv you lots :P  
xx Mini**


	14. We could be twins

**Hello Peoples, nothing to say here so I'll just give you chapter...**

**Still own nothing - Sonny's POV**

I woke up really early this morning, as I had been doing since I woke up. I looked over to the small table on the side of my bed, where there was a note.  
_Gone back to the hotel.  
Get well soon, Sonshine.  
xx Chad  
_I looked up to the clock on the wall, it was only five thirty, and everything was silent, except for the continuous droning of the machines, which, I had learned to ignore.  
Now bored, and wide awake, I decided to turn on the TV. There were a lot of reruns, and a couple of news broadcasts...about me. I decided to see what they were saying about me. Most of them were saying that I was fine and walking around the hospital. I did not get that at all. I was in a wheelchair. Then I looked at some of the footage they were showing. It was Laura.

Now that I think of it, we do look awfully similar. We had the same eye colour, same hair colour, same height. To occupy myself until Chad and Laura got there I started pretending what it would be like if Laura and I were twins separated at birth, until I remembered that I could go talk to Hannah. I pressed the call button, and one of the nurses walked in. She looked really chirpy for someone that was awake at five thirty. I looked back at the clock. I had spent the last two hours pretending Laura and I were twins.  
"What can I help you with?" She asked.  
"I was just wondering if Dr. O'Brian is in yet." I replied.  
"Um...not yet, I can send Dr. Leichardt in though."  
"No thanks." I replied, probably way too fast.  
"Well ok then, why did you want Dr. O'Brian anyway?"  
"Well...he was supposed to take me to see Hannah. But I can just wait until he gets here."  
"Ok...just call out if you need anything else."  
"Ok...I will." I called out as she was leaving. Who knew hospitals could be so boring? Sarcasm intended. I tried to think of what I usually did to keep myself occupied in the morning. Oh right, I annoyed Dr. Leichardt at this hour in the morning.

I just turned my attention back to the TV, because I couldn't be bothered annoying him, and before I knew it, Chad, Laura and Sophie were here.  
"Good morning Sonshine." Chad said, as he walked over to me with some flowers.  
Sophie ran up to the bed and tried to hug me, but I was too far up. Laura picked her up and placed her on the edge of the bed.  
"Hello Aunty Sonny."  
"Hello Sophie."  
"Sophie don't you have something for Aunty Sonny?" Laura asked, nudging Sophie.  
"But I like Teddy." She complained and hugged the teddy she was holding even tighter.  
"Good morning Sonny." Laura added. "Sorry about the teddy."  
"It's ok. Consider it a gift from you to me to Sophie."

Chad's phone rang, and he walked out the door and answered it. Laura and I just spent the next five minutes talking about how I was going to get home, and when I was going home, until Chad came back. Then we decided to go have breakfast at one of the restaurants in the hospital. Dr. Leichardt was really annoyed now, because I interrupted his coffee break just so I could get in my wheelchair. I was just happy I could help annoy him.

The room was full of families and their friends. After finally finding a table we sat down and Laura went off to get us some toast. Sophie had a highchair but insisted on sitting on Chad's lap.  
"So Chad, I was wondering this morning...Do you know who Laura's mother is?"  
"No I don't. She said that her mother died when she was born. And why did you want to know anyway?"  
"Well...it's nothing really."  
"What is it?"  
"Well I was told that my dad left my mom when she found out she was pregnant."  
"And this relates how?"  
"Well, if it's anything like the movies, Laura and I are twins, and our parents took one twin and left each other and made up a story about why we never saw the other parent."  
"When is it ever like the movies?"  
"I don't know, but why aren't you denying that Laura and I are almost identical."  
"I asked you a question first."  
"Well...I woke up, like they do in movies...only I wasn't tanned or ripped like the people in the movies."  
"Daddy...I need to go to the bathroom." Sophie interrupted. Great! Now he had an excuse to not answer me. I just sat there doing nothing until Laura came back with breakfast. Then I started eating, which I realised I hadn't done for a few days. I still had a drip in my arm that fed me while I was asleep, so I didn't really get hungry.

**I don't know if they're actually called drips, but that's what I called it when I had one. So peoples, what were your thoughts on this chapter? Honestly, I didn't like it that much and I've been working on it all day. So please review. **

**Oh and peoples...I will be making a triquel. I don't know what it's going to be called as of yet, but it shall be made. And I know what's going to happen in it, so no suggestions, unless I ask for them.**


	15. Two Year Old Tantrums

**Hello Peoples, after writing my one-shot, which you should read, I got writers block on this one. So sorry if these chapters suck.**

**Still own nothing - Sonny's POV**

After breakfast we went back to my room. I didn't know exactly when I was leaving, but I had to stay for another two days minimum. Dr. O'Brian was bringing checking on Hannah, this time without me. And I was left in yet another awkward conversation with Chad, Laura and Sophie sitting on my bed. These conversations were getting really pointless. Someone would mention the weather, and we'd all just nod and smile. I wasn't paying attention for most of it until I heard Chad mention something.  
"Sonny thinks you two could be twins separated at birth." And then Chad and I both laughed. Laura didn't.  
"Oh, come on, it is pretty funny." Chad directed to Laura.  
"How did you find out?" She asked completely serious.  
"Find out? What do you mean find out?" I questioned.**  
**"I mean, what would make you think that?"  
"Just the news reports. They said I was fine, and walking around the hospital. And then I noticed that we look extremely similar. And you didn't know your mom, and I didn't know my dad. And you're how old?"  
"Twenty-four."  
"Well I turned twenty-four a few days before I woke up from this coma. See, it's not completely unlikely that we could be twins."  
"We are twins!" My jaw dropped, and I'm almost certain Chad's did too.  
"We...are?"  
"Yes, my dad told me when I realised I looked a lot like Sonny Monroe. He said that Connie and he got in a fight, and Connie drove away with a baby."  
"My mom? Really?"  
"What makes it so hard to believe? Anyway, the only reason I'm here today is because my dad said I should try and find you, and then the day I arrive in California, I find out that you've been hit by a car."  
"And that's why you were at the hospital..."Chad added.  
"Yes, and that's why I insisted on you coming to visit Sonny."  
"Well that explains a lot." He answered.  
"But why were you told and not me?"  
"Well think about it, your mom was a really horrible person then. Why would she want you to know about it? And you were famous, I wasn't."  
"Mommy I'm hungry." Sophie complained, rubbing her tummy.  
"Soph, we had breakfast one hour ago. You didn't want anything."  
"But I wasn't hungry then. I am now. See listen to my tummy. It's rumbly." She pointed to her stomach and started making rumbling noises. I just giggled.  
"We'll go get lunch soon, then."  
"But I'm hungry now." She protested.  
"But it's ten-thirty, that's past your breakfast time."  
"Martha always brings me food when I'm hungry."  
"No she doesn't."  
"Yeah, how would you know?"  
"Because Martha tells me everything."  
"But I'm still hungry."  
"Sophie can you just wait."  
"Nope." She popped the 'p'. "I might die because that's how hungry I am."  
"Sophie you're not going to die."  
"But I'm sooooooooooooooo hungry."  
"Sophie, just play with your toys." Chad interrupted, handing her teddy to her.  
"But Daddy, I'm hungry." She started squealing and stamping.  
"Sophie, stop throwing a tantrum."  
"Sophie, behave." I added.  
"I'm hungry." She walked over to the corner and started crying.  
"Stop crying." Chad demanded.  
"BUT I"M HUNGRY!"  
"No, you're in trouble."  
"I'll take her back to the hotel." Laura interrupted. It was a good thing she did, because Chad looked like he was about to go insane. Evidently he wasn't good with tantrums. Laura picked her up and carried her out of the room.  
"Can I have something to eat?" She asked.  
"No, not until lunchtime."  
"But mommy!"  
"No 'buts'."

That was the first time I had seen Sophie misbehave. She was always a little angel any other time. But, I guess she usually got what she wanted when she interrupted our conversations.  
"So that's why you always give her what she wants."  
"Not always, but yes, that's why."  
"I still can't believe you married my twin."  
"I still can't believe you're awake."  
"Yeah, believe that. I'm awake. And I have been for the last five days. Now, we shall go to see Hannah."  
"Can't we ever have a conversation with just us two?"  
"Nope." I said, popping the P.  
"Fine." He sighed while helping me into my wheelchair. "So, which way to Hannah's room?"

**Grrrr...Stupid computer. I wrote most of this and then saved it, but then I came back to it later, finished it and my computer froze, so I had to finish the chapter again.  
Ok Peoples, you guys need to read Love the Way You Lie. Yes, it is based on the song. And then you should go have a nice little conversation with the review link.  
Oh and one more thing, Sineadh gets lifetime supply of virtual cookies for the 69****th**** Review on AWAEF, and whoever reviews this chapter first shall also receive lifetime supply of Virtual Cookies**


	16. Hannah's Going Home

**Hello Peoples, I have lost a lot of inspiration for this story.**

But don't worry, I will still try to update every day. Sorry if the chapters suck. I'm trying to make them better, but no guarantees, and Sineadh you were right, those last 2 chapters weren't very good.

**So 'w' or whoever you are, I no longer care about how long they are. It's more important that they are ****good**** chapters. **

**Still own nothing - Chad's POV**

After getting lost three times, we finally made it to Hannah's room. There she was sitting on the bed, talking to Dr. O'Brian. Also, sitting in the corner was a much older girl, who looked very similar to Hannah.  
"Good morning Ms. Monroe." He said, looking at Sonny. "And Mr. Cooper."  
"Actually, it's Mr Dylan Cooper."  
"Oh sorry." He replied.  
"Yeah, shame on you doc." Sonny joked.  
"Hey Sonny, what brings you here?" Hannah asked.  
"I just came to check on my two favourite peoples."  
"Hey" I retorted.  
"Okay, two of my favourite peoples."  
"Much better!" I smirked. The other girl in the corner just sat there with her mouth ajar. We all directed our attention towards her.  
"That's my sister Sineadh. She wouldn't believe that I knew Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper. I told you so!" She teased.  
"OH MY GOSH! IT REALLY IS YOU!" She squealed before almost fainting.  
"So why is she here?" I asked while Doc and a nearby nurse helped her back into a chair.  
"Because she's taking me home." Hannah replied, while pouting.  
"NOOOOOOO! You can't go. Then I'll be stuck here with Chad." Sonny said.  
"HELLO! I'M RIGHT HERE!" I shouted back.  
"It was a joke. Duh!" They both answered in unison.

I looked up at the clock. It was eleven thirty.  
"Well Sonny, I have a surprise for you." I looked over to Hannah. "You can come too."  
"Yay!"  
"So...what's my surprise?" Sonny begged me.  
"If I tell you it won't be a surprise."  
"Please?" She begged with a puppy dog face.  
"Nope."  
"Pretty please?"  
"Nope."  
"Can you tell me?" Hannah asked.  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Yeah Chad, why not?"  
"Because she'll tell you. I know it."  
"PLEASE?"  
"No! Just wait until twelve." And that's exactly what we did. Doc took Sonny back to her room, while Hannah, Sineadh and I all followed. When we arrived I stepped in front of them all and pushed open the door.  
"OH MY GOD! TAWNI!" She squealed, clapping her hands in joy. Sineadh almost feinted again, and Hannah just did what she normally did when she saw a celebrity, or so I've been told. She fell over.

**Sorry if my chapters are getting suckier. I just really want to -Not going to write a spoiler so HA!-in the sequel. And now this one is just losing my love. Yeah, that's right. It's losing love.**

**Ok, how about you guys review, and I might start loving it again. I know it's got more reviews than AWAEF, but reviews are good. Even if they are just :) or :(**

**And MiiMyselfandTime has already received their lifetime supply of VC. But I have loads left after buying lots of them up, and after eating like fifty cartons of them I have a virtual stomach ache, so yeah. Five cartons for each review.**

**xx Mini**


	17. When did I break my jaw?

**Hello Peoples, Today is a sad day. Poor little Moo has died. I shall miss that fishy. He was the only one with a cow pattern. Why did he have to go?WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?**

**Still own nothing - Sonny's POV**

It was Tawni. Sure she had black hair, and she wasn't wearing as much pink as she used to, but it was her.  
"Chad, you asked her to come, didn't you?"  
"SURPRISE!" He answered. Tawni came up to me and gave me a hug, while Hannah was getting up off the floor.  
"Who's this?" Tawni asked, pointing towards Hannah.  
"Hannah." All three of us answered in unison.  
"Ok then. But I can't believe you're really here! Well awake, you've always been here. I missed you soooooooo much."  
"Did you by any chance get married while I was asleep?"  
"Nope."  
"Did you move across the country?"  
"Nope."  
"Did you change anything?"  
"I dyed my hair."  
"So I saw. What else did I miss in the last eight years?"  
"Well, the world didn't end in 2012, Justin Bieber is officially gay, and you missed your 21st birthday, so happy birthday. You can drink."  
"So you're telling me that in the last eight years nothing changed except that you have black hair, the world didn't end, and I can drink alcohol."  
"Yup. Pretty much."  
"So in five days, I've done more than you did in eight years."  
"What, no."  
"Well I have woken up, made a new friend, been in a wheelchair race, and fallen almost flat on my face while trying to walk and..."  
"You were in a wheelchair race?" She interrupted.  
"Yup!" Hannah answered for me. "Only I fell over at the end."  
"How do you fall over in a wheelchair?"  
"I saw Chad and tried to run to him." Chad just smirked.  
"So Chad, where's Laura?"  
"She's at home looking after little monster Sophie."  
"And, as I was saying, I discovered I have a twin."  
"You have a twin?" Hannah asked, although it sounded more like she was pointing out the obvious.  
"Yeah. Laura and I are twins."  
"Whoa, weird."  
"Well what do we do now?" I asked, now getting bored of this idle conversation.  
"We could go get lunch." Chad suggested.  
"I think we should wait until Sophie comes back. I mean, she really did want lunch." So we sat around talking about pointless things, Tawni gave me a phone, seeing as my old one was broken while it was in my pocket when I got hit. I put everyone's numbers into my phone and gave everyone my phone number. About twenty minutes later Laura and Sophie came back and we went off to get lunch.

Laura sat down next to me with Sophie on her other side, Hannah sat on the other side of me, Sineadh sat next to her, Tawni sat opposite me and Chad sat next to Laura and Tawni. **(A/N It's really hard to describe seating arrangements) **Tawni just stared at Laura and me constantly flicking between us.  
"Holy crap! You guys are twins." She exclaimed.  
"Hey, watch your language. There is a child here." Laura remarked.  
"Sorry, it's just so weird. I never noticed it until you pointed it out."  
"Am I the only one that noticed I look like Sonny? Well, besides the media?"  
"I did." I replied.  
"Yeah, but only because of the media."  
"Hey I'd only seen you once. And I hadn't seen myself in, I don't know like eight years!" As I said that Tawni pulled out a mirror and shoved it up to my face. I adjusted it and looked at my face.  
"Whoa!" My hair, even though it had been shaved off so they could operate on my brain, was extremely long. And it was back to its original colour, my jaw was slightly disfigured. I guess I must have broken it, seeing as they didn't tell me exactly what I broke because most of it had healed. They did tell me I broke my right arm and leg, and I cracked a few ribs. As well as that I broke a lot of bones on the right side of my body.

"When did I break my jaw?"  
"Oh, you broke that when you hit the ground. You were really hideous then." Tawni replied.  
"Gee thanks Tawni."  
"No problem." She replied. "Now give me back my mirror." She looked over at Sophie. "Please." Laura just nodded her head in approval.  
"So when are you going home?" Hannah asked.  
"In at least three days now." I turned to Chad. "Don't you have to reserve plane tickets so I can have my wheelchair?"  
"Don't worry. I reserved them last night, and besides, we're on vacation. We'll be staying in California for another fortnight."  
"Oh right. I completely forgot you guys were on vacation."  
"And I completely forgot I only know you guys because I fell down some stairs." Hannah added. We all laughed, except Sineadh who checked her watch.  
"Well we have to go. Mom's gonna get home from work soon, and if we're not there she'll get really pissed. And then I'll have to put up with a lecture about being responsible, and I'd really rather not do that." She stood up, left some money on the table for their food, grabbed Hannah's good arm and went to the reception. Hannah mouthed the words 'Help me!' as she was dragged out of the room.  
"Bye Hannah! I'll call you soon!" I shouted after her. "I'm gonna miss her." I said while she left.  
"Why? Won't you have anyone to laugh at when Zora and Grady get here?" Chad joked.  
"ZORA AND GRADY ARE COMING HERE!" I squealed, which got almost the entire room staring at us and Hannah bursting back through the doors only to fall over on the way in.  
"I guess they don't even need to be here."Chad added.  
"BYE HANNAH" We all waved, as her sister picked her up and dragged her out again.

**Woo! Long chapter. Boo! Dead fishy. *cries* But this chapter is only long because I missed my bus by about thirty seconds, and I started writing it at the bus stop, and on the bus, and by the time I got to the train station about 35 minutes later I had written 400 words. Then I added more in science, history and when I got home.**

**RIP Moo. We shall treasure you forever.  
**


	18. Nico?

**Hello Peoples, I can't believe I only got two reviews for that last chapter. And also, I think I may have meningitis. Don't know for certain, but I've got most of the symptoms for it, except for vomiting and sensitivity to bright lights & loud noises. So I am currently DEPENDING on ibuprofen, otherwise I'd be in bed, writhing in pain. Instead I'm in bed, writing with mild pain. **

**Also, I read this whole story and noticed I'd been getting mixed up with the dates, so yeah, don't take much notice of the dates and stuff. **

**Still own nothing - Chad's POV**

After getting dragged out of the room by her sister twice, Hannah was gone. We continued to eat lunch and Sonny interrogated me as to when Zora and Grady would be showing up. Not that I actually knew when they would show up. I just knew they were coming. Zora was going to call me when she arrived and Grady was going to come sometime in the next two weeks.

I checked the time. It was only one thirty. After paying for the food we left and went back to Sonny's room. Now it was getting kinda boring without Hannah around, so I decided to find Doc to ask if we could take Sonny for a walk around the hospital. Well actually Sonny asked if she could and I just asked Dr. O'Brian.

We took Sonny out to the gardens where we were swarmed with paparazzi. Apparently they had been really interested in Sonny waking up but they were having difficulty actually getting into the hospital. They kept asking the same questions over and over but we just ignored them and continued our walk. Then I noticed someone familiar. It was Nico, sitting on a small bench in the courtyard.  
"Nico?" I asked under my breath, hoping not to alert the paparazzi.  
He looked up and began walking inside when he signalled for me to follow. Tawni was speechless, as were Sonny and Laura, yet we followed him in anyway.  
"Nico?" I asked again, this time less hushed.  
"Yes, it's me. But who are you?" He asked pointing to Laura.  
"I'm Laura."  
"Laura?"  
"Yes, she's my wife." I answered.  
"And my twin." Sonny added.  
"Why are you here?" I asked.  
"My wife's giving birth. Why are you here?"  
"Sonny was in a coma for eight years." I answered bluntly.  
"Oh, right. Well this is awkward."  
"Yeah. So you aren't in another country."  
"No, and you're married."  
"Yeah you too."

That awkward conversation went on for a while and we found out that Nico had been married for one and a half years, with Mariah, and they were having their first child. We would have gone back to wait with Nico, except Dr. O'Brian requested we came back by two.

These last few days somehow had perfect synchronicity. Laura saying we should go to California, Sonny waking up, running into Nico. It made no sense as to how it all clicked together. **(Actually Chad, it makes lots of sense. I'm an author and I made it that way.) **It was almost as if this was ending up like a classic happy ending. They all reunite and become the best of friends and live happily ever after.

**Do they? Do they really? Because, sometimes I heard that authors get bored with the plotline and put in a sudden twist of events.  
B.T.W. Hayley, I said you get a major role in the triquel, didn't I?** **Well guess who you are.**

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't very good. I wanted to keep up my tradition of updating every day, but I was in a lot of pain, and I am updating this five hours later than I usually do.**

**Please review. Or I might not be as determined to write another chapter tomorrow. **


	19. Why I was tryng to get them together

**Hello Peoples, thanks for the reviews, and that thing I had was just a 24 hour bug and now I'm all better. And Hayley needs to get well soon too. We love you Hayley! Even though most of you don't know who she is. We still love you~  
Oh and peoples that actually know me~~~the jelly sticks are back.**

**Still own nothing - Laura's POV**

Chad had told us how this was turning out like some fairytale; I had to agree with him to some extent. I mean, we met Nico, Mariah and now, Hayley, we got Tawni to visit, Sonny was fine, and Chad would get his Sonshine back. Yes that's right. Chad would get Sonny back. He didn't need to know about the cancer. I just convinced them that Sonny and I were twins so that Chad would still have someone to remind him of me, and I only pretended to be Sonny's twin so that he would have someone to remind him of Sonny.

At first I was more of a crazed fan girl acting completely cool with it, but then I got to know Chad, and he actually has a sensitive side. He actually did care about people other than himself and he did do nice things from time to time.

And I only had a few weeks at most, but I had to get Chad back with Sonny before I died. I was unlucky enough to get an in-operatable cancer that was growing more and more rapidly and it was only giving me about six years to live. I hadn't told anyone about it, but I had known for a while. If I was going to die, I wasn't going to let Chad lose two Sonnys and that is why I was desperately trying to get Chad to see Sonny.

**Sorry this chapter is so short; I didn't really know where to take it from there. So congratulations to all you Laura-haters out there. She's going to die. And that was originally going to happen at the beginning of the triquel but now it's happening at the end of this one. But don't worry, there are still a few more chapters yet.**

**Please review...or I might change my mind about who I kill. *Sinister laugh***


	20. Did you piss off an assassin?

**Hello Peoples, I know this is way later than I usually update (Sorry Sineadh) but I had a whole week's worth of Buffy watching to catch up on. Yeah, like five hours of Buffy. **

**And this chapter is set after they get out of the hospital and they're about to go back to New York.**

**Still own nothing - Tawni's POV**

Anyone could've noticed it. Chad and Laura were losing their spark. Chad was spending more time with Sonny than he was with Laura, and she just seemed pleased by it. They were leaving California tomorrow, and Chad and Sonny had spent the time almost as if they were the ones married. Meanwhile Laura stayed home and looked after Sophie when she was being a monster. It didn't seem fair to me.

I knew I couldn't do much, but I could talk to her, which is exactly what I was going to do. We sat down, each with a cup of tea and began a quaint little conversation about the weather until I began asking more personal questions.  
"Why is Chad spending more time with Sonny than he is with you? Aren't you guys married?" I didn't mean to be so upfront about that.  
"Tawni, I think Chad and Sonny just need time to catch up on the last eight years."  
"And that takes them three weeks? Sonny and I caught up in about twenty seconds. She was brain dead, and I dyed my hair."  
"If I tell you something do you promise not to tell?" Oh no! She's having an affair! How could she do that to Chad? I bet it's that neighbour Chad hates. I woke up out of my trance to a hand waving in front of my face. "Hellooo! Earth to Tawni."  
"Oh sorry, I promise." I held out my pinky, but she just passed on the offer and told me anyway.  
"I'm going to die." She bluntly stated.  
"Well yeah, everyone's going to die."  
"No, I mean I'm going to die soon."  
"Why? What's wrong? Did you piss off an assassin?"  
"No. I have can-can-cancer." She stuttered out the last word. I just stood there with my jaw halfway to the floor.  
"WHAT?" I screamed. Laura slapped her hand to my mouth to stop me from screaming again.  
"Shh! I told you to not tell anyone."  
"Why haven't you told anyone?"  
"Well," She was interrupted by a sudden feint.  
"OH MY GOD LAURA!" I screamed. I pulled out my phone and dialled 911 as fast as I could.

"911, what is your emergency?" The voice asked, so nonchalantly.  
"I've got a girl here. She just feinted. She told me she had cancer and she was going to die soon."  
"Where are you?"  
"I'm at the Hotel del Coronado, 1500 Orange Ave." **(Yes, I actually looked up hotels in California, and this was the first one on the list. Apparently it's haunted anyway. OOH SPOOKY!)  
**"Please relax Miss. We'll send someone out soon. What is your name?"  
"I'm Tawni. Tawni Hart." I answered between sobs. How I had managed to stay so calm when Sonny almost died was a mystery, but I was starting to lose it now. "And the other girl is Laura Cooper."  
"Well, Miss Hart, could you please try asking Laura her name."

I followed all the prompts for a while, until the paramedics got there. They took over and after they left, I walked into the bathroom and broke down crying. I even vomited after some of the shock wore off.

Then I remembered Sophie was asleep in her crib. Surely that would have woken her up, and I went in to check on her. There she was standing in her crib reaching up to me. The poor girl had no idea. I picked her up and carried her out to the living room. I picked up the phone and struggled to press in Chad's number. I knew he would be with Sonny. He picked up after the third ring.  
"CDC here, what..." I cut him off.  
"Chad I don't care. Just get here."  
"What happened?" He asked, now with all playfulness gone from his voice.  
"It's Laura. Just get here." I hung up and sat Sophie down on the couch.  
"Aunty Tawni..." She started.  
"Yeah Sophie."  
"Where's mommy?" She asked, staring up at me with her chocolate eyes that I now realised weren't Sonny's. They were Laura's.  
"Mommy's at the hospital." I answered, unsure if I should tell her.  
"Why didn't mommy take me?"  
"BECAUSE YOU WERE ASLEEP!" I screamed. She broke down crying, and once I realised what I had done, I calmed her down. "I'm sorry. I just need to think about things."  
"Why are you crying? Did mommy yell at you?"She said, wiping one of the tears pouring down my cheeks.  
"No. We just have to wait until daddy get's here with Aunty Sonny."  
"Why aren't daddy and Aunty Sonny at the hospital with mommy?" Why did she have to ask so many questions?  
"Because they're coming here to get us." I answered, trying to sound as calm as possible. I knew I couldn't answer anymore questions to a two-year-old, about why her mommy was at the hospital and not coming back, so I turned on the TV. Dora was on, and Sophie became glued to the TV.  
Chad and Sonny were back in less than ten minutes.

**HAHA CLIFFY!  
So what'd you think? **

**Oh and peoples, I have some issues. First you all told me to get rid of Laura, and then when I said I was going to kill Laura, you all decided you liked her. I'm sorry but I read too many GET RID OF LAURA REVIEWS and then I decided that I was going to make a triquel where Laura died. But then I decided that Laura would die near the end of this one, and the next one will be different.**

**So please, if you do review, (which I appreciate) tell me what you like happening, (not how the story should end) and tell me what you don't like (not how the story shouldn't end)**

**BUT PLEASE DO NOT SAY YOU HATE SOMETHING, AND WHEN I GET RID OF IT YOU DECIDE YOU LOVE IT! It just confuses me.**

**I still love you guys though~**


	21. I'm gonna try and walk

**Hello Peoples, I was originally thinking that I wouldn't be able to update this weekend, because I have an English assignment due on Monday and a party tomorrow, but YAY I finished my English assignment, and now I have the rest of Saturday to do whatever I want.**

**Attention:  
poppysmic59 - you receive lifetime supply of VC for my 100****th**** review  
mrpuppy - I will write a Sophie's POV chapter, but possibly in the triquel when she's a bit older because she still doesn't know Laura's dead.**

**Still own nothing - Chad's POV**

Sonny and I were out for a walk, well more like a push, and then Sonny, who I'm guessing was getting bored of sitting down for weeks on end, turned to me and said.  
"Wait, stop!"  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"I'm gonna try and walk." She replied, now really confident of herself.  
"Well don't you have to stand first?"  
"Ok, I'm gonna try and STAND." She replied.

She placed one foot on the ground and then the other, and attempted to lift herself out of the chair. She was standing!  
"Yay!" She squealed.  
"Oh my god. You're standing."  
She went to take another step, when all of a sudden my phone rang. Sonny sat down in her chair, just in case she were to fall over.  
"CDC here, what..." I began with my newfound ultra happy mood.  
"Chad I don't care. Just get here."Tawni snapped.  
"What happened?" I asked, now realising something was wrong for Tawni to be this upset.  
"It's Laura. Just get here." She hung up and I diverted my eyes back to Sonny.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
"I don't know. But we have got to get back there." I answered, turning her wheelchair around.  
"Is it bad."  
"It's Laura." I answered, with only what I knew.

On the way back I noticed an ambulance speeding past, towards the hospital. It looked like it was coming from the hotel. Now I was running faster.

When we got back I rammed through all the reporters with Sonny's wheelchair.  
"Is it true that you married her?"  
"I'm not married to Sonny." I answered, still trying to get through the almost endless crowd.  
"I wasn't talking about Sonny." The reporter re-asked.  
"I don't know what's going on." I answered.  
"JUST LET US THROUGH!" Sonny screamed. I had never seen her get that annoyed before. We got in the lift and shut the doors as fast as we could and then pressed our floor level. I raced down the corridor to our room, and as soon as I got to the door I heard Dora and someone crying. I stepped in front of Sonny and opened the door to reveal Sophie watching Dora in the living area, and Tawni was in another corner where Sophie couldn't see her, crying.  
"Where is she?" I asked.  
"She's at the hospital Chad." She answered with venom in her voice. "Did you know she had cancer?"  
"WHAT?" I whisper-yelled to avoid attracting attention. "She never said she had cancer."  
"You've known her for eight years and you've been married to her for three years, and you didn't know she had cancer?" I felt really bad now.  
"Why wouldn't she tell me this?"  
"I don't know. Maybe it's because you spent all your time making goo-goo eyes with your ex-girlfriend while you left her here to babysit!" Sonny who neither of us noticed until now had walked over and picked up Sophie.  
"We're going to the hospital. If you're coming, come. If you're not, don't." She said, and she opened the door and stormed out with Sophie in her arms. I was just worried as to how long she would last walking. Tawni ran out after her and grabbed Sophie. I tried to follow, but it was almost as if I was running into a brick wall. I just sank to the ground and broke down. Tawni, Sonny and Sophie left without me.

**So...these chapters are getting quite depressing. But don't worry, if someone almost dies, or actually dies in the next story I won't make it be Tawni that discovers it...or dies. Has she not suffered enough?**

**If you think Tawni has suffered enough, tell me in a review.  
If you think she hasn't suffered enough, tell me in a review.  
If you are concerned that your cat is plotting to kill you, let me know so I can distract it with some catnip.**

**Get the idea? Reviews=Chapters**

**Okay, love you guys. It's not over yet. You'll know when it is.  
**


	22. But hurry up because Dora's on!

**Hello Peoples, I'm actually supposed to be doing an English assignment right now, but it's only 400 words, and I can do the in like 30 minutes. Also, I have a headache from all the sugar at my friend's party~  
Oh and do you guys know when you have those competitions where you make a costume out of newspaper and you have a fashion parade? Well our team made me a Blossom Scout. The whole time I was yelling at the other teams that they would NEVER be a Blossom Scout.**

**HEHE LOL :P**

**Happy Birthday Tegan, and Karina, you're party was awesome! (Even though you probably won't read this)**

**Still own nothing - Sophie's POV.**

Aunty Tawni was carrying me now. Aunty Sonny was walking next to us and they were both crying. I was being held over Aunty Tawni's shoulder and I saw daddy sitting on the ground with his hands on his head.  
"What's wrong with daddy?" I asked. Nobody answered. They just walked into the elephant. I think that's what it's called. I asked them again when the elephant's doors were shut.  
"Daddy was a cheating bastard." Aunty Tawni said.  
"What's a cheating bastard?" I asked.  
"Don't say that around her." Aunty Sonny yelled to Aunty Tawni.  
"Well he was!" Aunty Tawni screamed.  
"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed, trying to kick and squirm. Aunty Tawni held me tighter. "I WANT TO BE WITH DADDY!"  
"Don't you want to be with mommy?" Aunty Sonny asked.  
"Fine! I'll go see mommy." I answered. "But hurry up because Dora's on!"

**So peoples, how did you like Sophie's POV? I might add two chapters today because that one was so short. Actually no I won't I'll just continue this one.**

**Sonny's POV**

I hated myself now. I spent all of Laura's last moments with her husband, and then her daughter would grow up to hate me, because I killed her mommy. I can honestly say I lost the will to live for a while. I was living in my mind for a while, finally realising what it was like to be on the other side of these situations, when I noticed I was in the elevator with Tawni and Sophie.

"Daddy's a cheating bastard." Tawni hissed. I hated to admit it but she had a point, and I wasn't much better of a person.  
"What's a cheating bastard?" Sophie asked. I contemplated answering 'me' but instead I turned to Tawni.  
"Don't say that around her!" I yelled.  
"Well he was!" Tawni screamed back. Sophie reacted badly to us yelling and started squirming out of Tawni's arms.  
"PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed. Tawni just held her tighter. "I WANT TO BE WITH DADDY!"

I knew she had to forgive her dad, and if she saw him now I had no idea how he would react, so I tried convincing her otherwise.  
"Don't you want to be with mommy?" I asked. I now realised how much of a mistake that was.  
"Fine! I'll go see mommy." She said, giving up her struggle. "But hurry up because Dora's on."

I felt like slapping her until I realised she was only two and she didn't even know what dead was, let alone that her mom was. Her mother was dead, and she cared more about a cartoon, Spanish six-year-old. If I had known when my mother died, I don't know how I would've reacted, but possibly worse than when I found out five years later, then again, my mom wouldn't have died if I wasn't in a coma, and I wouldn't have needed to know.

**So peoples, that's the first chapter I've done where I changed POV's. I don't think I'm gonna do another Sophie's POV story while Sophie is two. Maybe a bit older, though. Please review. I might stop stalling the end of this story if you do.**


	23. Just like an Autograph

**Hello Peoples, How's your cat? When did you last feed your tortoise? Is your iguana making a frog noises? Are you sitting there reading these questions and wondering how many drugs I've had? If you are then you should review. You could be suffering from normality.**

**And, Happy Birthday Karina.**

**And, I have officially been writing fanfic for a whole month! **

**One month and I still own nothing.*sigh* - Tawni's POV**

After driving to the hospital in complete silence we got there and tried to track down where Laura might be. She was in one of the emergency rooms and they were trying to resuscitate her. I was getting sick of being the one that has to see the people die. If Chad loves them he should be the one spending their last moments together. I just happen to get caught at the wrong place at the wrong time.

After being told we had to wait outside, Sonny collapsed into her chair. All the adrenaline that was empowering her to walk had worn off now and she was back to her crippled state. Sophie was getting fidgety because she had no idea what was going on, and me. Well I didn't want to look at myself. I knew I was a hideous site to look at.

I still couldn't believe Chad's reaction. He just stayed there. He didn't want to say goodbye or even let his daughter say goodbye. How could he be so selfish? Then I got to thinking about Laura. Why wouldn't she tell anyone? There had to be a reason.

I heard a continuous high pitched tone and I knew exactly what it meant. Laura was dead. One of the doctors walked out and he gave us the news.  
"I'm so sorry for your loss." He said, even though he didn't know her he was still holding back tears. Maybe death meant failure to doctors?  
"Thank you." I said, after everyone else failed to reply.  
"But we need you to sign this." I looked down to the death certificate they were holding to me. I picked up the pen and signed without looking, 'just like an autograph' I told myself.

The doctors walked away and I turned to see Sophie and Sonny. Sonny's eyes met mine and we immediately knew what we had to do.  
"Sophie," I began. "I don't know how to tell you this, but mommy died."

**Stupid Chapters! Stop being depressing! **_**Well you're writing me! **_**Shut up logic! **_**It's me! **_**Shut up me! **

**Sorry I had to. I also had to write down the entire script for Chad asking Sonny out. It took me two pages~**

**It's especially funny because they start off talking about tennis judges. Please review~**

**And then check out HeyIt'sME2610's story Leaving it all Behind and tell her she's a bit late updating. I'd recommend Sonny with a Chance of being a Vampire, but it's rated M for a reason.**


	24. Teddy, the note and the ring

**Hello Peoples, those last chapters were getting really depressing and monotonous to write so I just skipped ahead a bit. They're going back to New York now.**

**Still own Nothing - Sonny's POV**

She died twelve days ago. Now we were heading back home, taking her ashes with us, where she would remain forever. I never liked death, I never had. Death was just the universe's way of tearing hearts apart. Or at least, that's my opinion. Chad had gone into a very passive state. Anything you said would barely affect him.

The world found out about Laura and him and we found out about Laura's cancer, and that she only had so long to live anyway. Chad and I might have gotten back together already, seeing as we were practically together before Laura died, except something about what Tawni said had hit us hard.

Chad was asleep next to me and Sophie was on the other side of me hugging Teddy. I felt I needed to somehow escape the monotony of knowing what I did and I closed my eyes. Before I knew it I was asleep.

Laura appeared in my dream, as she had the last twelve days, and she was talking to me in riddle. Or, I think it was riddle. I didn't pay attention to much of what she said, except when she would occasionally say note. And by occasionally, I mean once every sentence. I realised Laura knew about her cancer, and she knew she was going to die, and now I was beginning to think that she left a note for us.

After a silent drive to Chad's house we walked in the door. Surely enough, there was a note on the kitchen table. How did I know about the note? I kept asking myself.

_Dear Chad, Sonny and Sophie,_

_I don't know how long I lasted in California, but I'm thankful for all the time I spent with you. I know that I can't actually say this to you now, and you probably figured it out, but I was going to die. I've known for the past six years, and since I found out I've wanted Chad to go see Sonny, so I could see that look in his eyes, so I can know what his eyes look like when they sparkle._

_I love you two being together, and I've wanted you to be together since I found out Sonny was awake. Please don't think you cheated me. If anything, I cheated you. You two belong together, and it was wrong for me to intrude._

_And Sophie,  
You are Sonny's daughter. Even though I gave birth to you, I want you to think of Sophie as your mother. She was supposed to be your mother, and I want her to have you._

_I love you all._

_Goodbye._

_Laura Dylan Cooper._

"She said she isn't a Dylan Cooper." Chad responded, slightly less passive than he was before.  
"She wanted us together." I sighed. Re-reading the letter for the fifth time.

Unknowing of what to do next, I went to the car and picked up Laura's urn. I carried it in and rested in on the mantelpiece. Sophie placed Teddy next to it, I placed the note next to it and Chad placed his ring on the top.

"Chad, that's your ring." I stated, shocked that he could take it off.  
"I know Sonshine. She wanted us together, and I'm not going to break her dying wish."He finished, before kissing me on the lips. The sparkle in his eye had come back and he seemed happy that he could fulfil the wishes of all that he loved.

**That's not the end. I still have an epilogue to go. But, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I don't know what the triquel will be called, but I'll come up with it soon enough. If this story gets over 150 reviews...well I don't know what I can give you all...**

**Okay, if this story gets over 150 reviews I will virtually hug each and every one of you. Especially you. *winks*So, review.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH! Without you I probably wouldn't have been inspired to update every day, or write three stories in one month.**

**Thank you to HeyIt'sME2610, iamatwilightfan19, xxcymphoniquemillerxx, , Meganwagger, BleedingHeart98, CAEH1995, MiiMyselfandTime, mrpuppy, VeVe2491, Channyluver08, StemiFanChanny, Butterfify, beblobs, matdia19, hayleyHavokk, poppysmic59, Channylover34 and all my anonymous reviewers. Even though some of you used your names, and I know some of you, I just felt I would recognise you as a group. **

**Also thanks to anyone that added this as a favourite, or added it to your alert list. **


	25. Epilogue

**Hello Peoples, It would appear I am approaching the end of this story. Please note, when I am writing the triquel, I won't guarantee that I'll update every day. My OCD might make me do it, but no guarantees.**

**Still own nothing - Chad's POV**

**~18 Months Later~**

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Cooper, it's a girl." The doctor said, holding my newest daughter towards me. I picked her up and took her over to Sonny.  
"What are we gonna call her?" I asked, seeing as Sonny had only come up with a name for one girl and one boy, and the girl's name had already been used."  
"Laura." She answered bluntly. "Laura Hayley Dylan Cooper."  
"Where's the Hayley part from?" I asked.  
"I was thinking of Hayley and it just sounds good there."  
"Well then, it's settled. Her name is Laura Hayley Dylan Cooper."  
"So it is." I couldn't stop smiling. I'd had the perfect wife and the one that let me have that. And now I had two beautiful replicas of them.

It's funny when I think about it now. That Sophie was my Sonny, and Laura was my Laura. If that makes sense. How about I say Laura Hayley was my Laura and Sophie was my Sonny, for the times I had lived without them.

And now life was looking a whole lot brighter.

THE END

**So peoples, please tell me what you thought of it. Unfortunately though I won't be triqueling for about three weeks! Because I found out today that the school is taking our laptops tomorrow for some reason, and they'll most likely be keeping them over the holidays. So I'll probably only get chances to read and review other stories. **

**Unless I convince my mum to not let me go to school tomorrow, and then I go to Luna Park on Friday, and I stay away for the rest of the term. Then they will never get my laptop! But then they'll take it later, so I guess I can't win either way.**

**Love you guys...I'll miss you so much. Check my profile for the triquel. I may start it in the holidays on my other computer but probably not. **


End file.
